


this isn't control

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Becky doesn't have the words, but her hands and mouth help.Written forChallenge #21- Cat





	

**Author's Note:**

> set post-Extreme Rules 2016.

Natalya's lips taste like red wine. Becky slides her hands under her shirt; she rests her head against a canvas of warm skin splotched with pink like cracked compact blusher. She catches the scent of liquor-sweat trickling between those plump breasts. She feels the throb of a pulse as she intertwines their fingers, a twinge of life beneath the softness and pleasure that is Natalya's body.

"We don't hafta do this, y'know."

Natalya looks at her with glazed eyes. It takes a few moments for her to find her words.

"I want to. Don't you?"

"You know I do, Nattie, you know I do. But I'm worried."

Becky curls a lock of Natalya's coarse hair around her finger, dry and worn from too much heat, too much product. She breathes a soft question into Natalya, drawing her face close, anticipating that languid nod and brushing their lips together.

Now and then, Becky indulges in beers. But Natalya hits the red when she wants to forget. Sometimes, it isn't enough – the cats and the daytime TV and the glasses of tawny Port won't erase the fact that Charlotte won, _again._

Becky doesn't have the words, but her hands and mouth help.


End file.
